


I need help believing you’re with me tonight

by charleia



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: Elphaba needs to go, Glinda cannot allow her
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I need help believing you’re with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a couple of years after they separate (the ‘for good’ scene) it’s an AU in which Fiyero didn’t survive so Elphaba flees alone. She returns, but is discovered once again. Short and sweet idk it sucks i just needed it off my mind

“Elphie?”

“I’m busy,” Elphaba does not look up. Instead, she keeps flipping through her spellbook, eyes quickly scanning through the various charms and incantations. Outside, she hears how the angry mob comes nearer and nearer. Nerves flood her system as the memories from mere years earlier flash before her. She must hurry.

“Elphie,  _ please _ .”

Elphaba looks up now. A big mistake she immediately regrets, for two cerulean eyes stare at her, ever so pleadingly. It’s the one thing she cannot resist, now matter how hard she tries. “What do you want?” Elphaba snaps. 

Though Glinda is quite familiar with the way Elphaba can be every now and then, the cold, reserved way in which she speaks takes her aback. She opens her mouth to reply but the words refuse to come out. 

“Well?” Elphaba prompts.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Elphaba shrugs and shakes her head. “What on earth do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” Glinda says, about as calm as she’s able to. She seizes Elphaba by the arm. “Look at me, I am  _ talking _ to you.” 

Shrugging her arm away, Elphaba puts a considerable distance between them. “Do not do that, I hate that, you know I do.”

“Then  _ answer _ me,”

“What do you  _ want _ from me?”

Glinda is shaking with fury. “I want to know why you didn’t tell me you were alive  _ all this time. _ ” she says, her voice high and shrill. “I thought I’d lost you forever and meanwhile you were here living your best life?”

A long pause lingers before Elphaba replies. “If I recall correctly I was being  _ hounded _ by an angry mob. I needed to disappear then, just like I must disappear now.”

“No,”

“Excuse me?” Elphaba looks up in disbelief. 

“I said, ‘No’,” Glinda says. “I’m not going to let you leave again.”

With a thud, she closes the spellbook. “You don’t have much choice,” she points out the window. “They have found me. They know I’m alive! If I don’t escape soon or find another way to disappear, they will kill me and you know that.” 

“I  _ mourned _ you, I watched you  _ die _ , I  _ cried _ for you, I—” Glinda closes her eyes and sighs softly. “I needed you.” she says, before amending, “— _ Need _ you.” Carefully, she takes Elphaba’s hand and, much to Glinda’s astonishment, she allows her to. “Stay. I want to protect you.”

The mob is close, now. Elphaba hears them. Half of her wants to flee, wants to leave as soon as possible and never look back. She shouldn’t have gone to Glinda. It had only complicated things even further. It had only made leaving that much harder. “How?”

“I’ll find a way.” Glinda says. “Together, we’ll find a way. Remember? We’re unlimited, you and I. Nothing can stop us when we work together.” Glinda lifts herself to the tips of her toes and wraps her arms around Elphaba, patiently waiting for her to lean in close, bodies still fitted together perfectly, just like all those years ago. Elphaba began to pull away, but just as she did, Glinda pulled her back, lips pressing against hers for only a fraction of a second. 

Panicked, Elphaba pushes her away. For a moment, she just stares at Glinda, fingers brushing over her lips.

“I’m s—”

“Be quiet,” Elphaba cut her off and kisses Glinda again. Delicate green hands run through the perfectly styles curls and the soft murmurs of protest against get swallowed by their kiss. Over and over, Elphaba kisses her, fiercely capturing Glinda’s lips every time she does. 

Glinda’s hands reach up, thumbs brushing away the tears that had begun to trickle down Elphaba’s cheeks. Then— Loud, angry noises from outside the tower make them break apart. 

“Elphie, we need to so something.” Glinda says, frightened. 

“Come with me,” Elphaba sticks out her hand, mirroring what had happened years ago, when Glinda had, stupidly, refused her. It had been a thing Glinda thought of so very often. Almost daily, she wonders what her life could’ve looked like had she gone with her. 

“You’re right,” Elphaba says. “Together we are unlimited. Come with me,  _ please _ .”

And for the first time in her life, Glinda dares to take the risk. She takes Elphaba’s hand in hers, heart thumping in her chest with anticipation as they take off. And for the first time, Glinda  _ flies. _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @sequerelucem


End file.
